Possessed by Sin, Lured by Passion
by Enjeru
Summary: Full title - Possessed by Sin, Lured by Passion; Love's Many Forms. A collection of oneshots, mostly Tendershipping, possibly more pairings later on. Please enjoy!
1. Serpents & Star Littered Skies

A/N: I'm hoping to make a multi-chapter collection of YuGiOh oneshots, most likely they'll be Tendershipping, maybe some other pairing as well later on.

The title is totally random btw, I just didn't wanna title it something lame like 'untitled' or 'oneshot collection' -_-

* * *

The white haired boy could hear _his_ laughter echoing off the stone walls of his prison, whatever provoked it he wouldn't know, he was kept in the dark down here (quite literally). His prison was full of sand, the air was dry as a desert heat but his prison was cold. Dark and cold. The 'voice' always locked him down here; he'd figured out that much, that this place wasn't real, it was in his mind and that it was the 'voice's fault he was here.

But the 'voice' or spirit, whatever _he_ was, was the least of his worries right now. He use to black out, he use to lose time and looking back he'd gladly pick that over this, waking within his own mind to spend what felt like eternally in the dark. In the dark with…_IT_.

There was something far sinister than the thief down here.

For a moment he wondered if the thief knew he was locking him away in this prison with this _thing_. A familiar hissing suddenly alerted the young man to the other presence lurking about in the dark with him. It spoke to him in a voice that dripped with hidden intention, an ancient language, words that he did not recognize yet understood none the less.

"_You are becoming most troublesome, Whelp._"

He shivered, the place echoed each word effectively making his effort of locating the creature impossible, it could be anywhere or possibly even **_every_**where. The boy shook his head and covered his ears, he just wouldn't listen.

"_Don't dare to defy me again, boy._" the teen screamed in surprise as a massive weight wound itself tightly against him, what felt like scales pressed up against his bare arms as the creature slithered it's body around the boy. "_I'll handle you the way I take care of those bullies of yours._"

Blinking, the boy processed those words, all his friends that went into comas? That was the work of this creature? He felt the monster squeeze him tighter when it didn't get a reply. He never actually conversed with this thing nor the thief before, he panicked; he didn't want to address them, it'd make them real. The body constricted and the teen felt the air leave his lungs, he struggled for the lost oxygen. In the back of his mind he told himself (repeatedly) it wasn't real, it was all in his head, it couldn't actually hurt him. The creature howled with laughter as if he could hear the boy's frantic thoughts.

"Can't…breathe…" the boy managed before falling into the all too welcomed unconsciousness.

* * *

"Yadonushi-sama."

Ryou groaned, desperate for the safe embrace of 'unknowing' to keep him from reality a moment longer. He felt soft fabric against his skin, he wondered if he was laying on his bed, it never felt this soft before.

"Yadonushi-_sama_." A bit more strained that time.

It was that voice again, the spirit was trying to bring him back and there was no fighting against the spirit when he wanted something (not anymore at least). He had fought against the spirit and he had been punished, put in his place, the teen was smart enough not to dabble in such risky behavior again (not that he would get a chance any time soon). It didn't really strike Ryou that his darkness' voice sounded oddly different. It was like hearing your own voice in your head for years and then suddenly hearing yourself speak on a camera, the thief sounded...outside himself. The teen's eyes snapped open only to come face to face with a virtual twin of himself. He blinked. Once. Twice.

The doppelganger adopted an irritated look on his face, "you really are a baka" he muttered. Ryou sat up to examine the room around them. The thief had only ever shown himself to Ryou in mirror reflections, so Ryou recognized the harsher looking "him" as the spirit but there was no glass separating them. The spirit needed his body; otherwise he hadn't one of his own to journey around the 'outside' with, so surely they couldn't be anywhere _real_.

Could it be that they were still in his mind? But glancing around the room Ryou was confused that he didn't recognize it, it wasn't the prison he usually found himself in. This place was entirely new, the walls were a light shade of blue and bent into the form of a circle (there was no door to this room he noticed). The only things in the room were the bed that Ryou was sitting on and a desk on the opposite end cluttered messily with piles and piles of books.

The spirit waited til his host's gaze finally found their way back to him, he sat next to Ryou on the bed before explaining. "This is your soul room," Ryou was captivated at hearing the 'voice' in his head come from the lips of his doppelganger sitting next to him, "you haven't been back here since you were a child." Brown eyes so different than his own took a quick glance around the room as well. "It's changed since then." It was more of a whisper not really meant to be heard, the teen didn't realize the spirit was blaming his influence for the change in his host's soul room.

Ryou felt the urge to say something but even if he could fathom a response it wouldn't have matter; at that moment the spirit fell backwards to lay on his back grabbing Ryou's shoulder as he did so, pulling the shorter teen with him. Lying on their backs now staring up at the shadowy ceiling above them, the dark purple clouds of the shadow magic created the illusion of a storm sky above them both. Ryou noticed that the spirit's hand lingered on his shoulder for a second.

"You don't remember it do you." The way the spirit said it Ryou really didn't think it was a question and so stayed quiet. Lifting a hand, the spirit pointed at the cloudy ceiling; in an instant the shadow magic parted to show a starry night sky. Ryou gasped and stared at the twinkling lights above this circular room, the sight was breathtaking. "I use to show you this sky and name the Egyptian Kings for you."

Ryou turned to look at his darkness the thief however continued gazing at the sky intently. Ryou couldn't remember, he knew he had the Ring when he was very young but he couldn't remember knowing the spirit back then. The spirit knew he wouldn't, his host wouldn't recall any memories of each other before the snake's awakening. Shaking his head of those thoughts the thief gestured up above,

"Your turn." Ryou (who was still watching the spirit) blinked, "Name them."

Ryou looked back up at the sky ceiling, his eyes trailing along each constellation, quietly examining them all in peace. The fact that he couldn't remember doing this before with the spirit or remember this room fled his mind, he even manage to forget about the earlier encounter with the creature (which may have been the spirit's intention from the beginning). Ryou gave a small smile and for a moment his hand twitched towards the other male before pointing at stars above them and he started to teach the spirit the modern day constellations.

* * *

*I don't really know if they think the Egyptians believe the stars to be fallen kings (pharaohs), just went with that as part of the story


	2. Marked Revenge

A/N: What? A second chapter minutes after the first? Unheard of! Lol, at least in my case.

I'm gonna dedicate this to two of my friends (you know who you are) just because I'm stubborn. :P

* * *

**Prompt:** Magic Marker

* * *

The spirit of the Sennen Ring had an odd sense of humor, it usually revolved around things like torture, maiming, and stealing. So, apparently his life as the Thief King was a mixture of business and pleasure. Well, Ryou on the other hand didn't find his darkness funny in the least, especially when said spirit's amusement came at Ryou's expense.

Ever since the Ring spirit startled Ryou, by manipulating his host's mirror reflection into a projection of himself in the real world, the thief had found great amusement in continuing the trick for an extended amount of time. Ryou was use to his darker side using this method to communicate with him and so the first few times didn't bother Ryou too much. But the joke has gone too far! Ongoing for nearly a week and the teen had had enough!

The spirit not only mimicked his moments but he mocked him as he did so, Ryou never realized how much he used mirrors before this incident. For example, it had become standard routine for him to brush his hair every morning and every night (ever since he started growing it long) and the spirit took full advantage of his host's vain time in front of the looking glass.

Sometimes he would stay perfectly still as his host brushed his hair but willed his own hair to look more wilder in the mirror reflection causing his host to yell in frustration and storm out of the room. Sometimes the Ring spirit would pull at his own hair in different spots saying, "you missed a spot", "don't forget here", "oh Yadonushi, is that a _**bald spot**_".

Ryou missed his reflection, his _real_ reflection. But Ryou hadn't really thought of any better way to deal with the thief's stupid antics other than waiting them out, but that was proving far more difficult than Ryou's patience could take.

Currently, the white haired teen was busy working on a school project, an array of colorful markers and other art supplies spread across his desk and as he put finishing touches on his poster. The full length mirror hanging from his closet door to his left gave a quiet 'clank'. Glancing over Ryou saw his room reflected in that mirror, a perfect copy except for one key element, instead of reflecting Ryou in his desk chair, the Ring spirit stood alone in the room, smirking at him. His knuckles were poised to knock against the glass, which explained the noise, his other hand he held up a copy of Ryou's brush (of which was actually sitting on the dresser), the spirit mockingly twirled it in his hand, beckoning his host over for his daily dose of torment.

With a sigh the boy push away from his desk and grabbed the brush off the dresser, coming to stand in front of the mirror that held his smirking doppelganger.

"This is beyond childish, you know."

The spirit copied his host's motion as he started to brush his hair, "Don't you want to look pretty Yadonushi, I'm only trying to help." The spirit made a swooping gesture which was probably suppose to be viewed as dramatic. "A girl like yourself should look her best." Ryou growled as the spirit looked him over, "I'm thinking pigtails."

That was the final straw, Ryou always had problems with accidentally being mistaken for a girl, and jabs to his lack of masculinity was just going too far. Ryou turned on his heel and snatched up the first object his hand contacted on the desk; a black magic marker. He had had every intention of grabbing something big and throwing it at the mirror (hopefully his darkness would shatter into a million pieces) but the writing utensil would just have to do.

Stomping back over to the mirror, he uncapped the marker and started drawing little bows on the glass where the spirit's hair was. For a moment the spirit was still, taking in how Ryou was reacting before getting a flat look on his face.

"Oi!" But Ryou ignored him and continued scribbling things all over his 'dark reflection'. Cute things like little heart earrings, extended eyelashes, rainbows in the background. The spirit's eye was twitching in annoyance but still the young man braved his dark's fury.

It wasn't until Ryou scribbled a collar onto the spirit's neck that read 'Ryou Bakura's bitch' did the spirit take action. His right hand suddenly froze; realizing his revenge was over Ryou merely gave his reflection a 'you had it coming to ya' look. When he got the same look back he blinked. For the first time in a week his real reflection was back. Ryou felt a smile twitch at the corners of his mouth; mental score board re-tally. The thought encouraged a chuckled, but the teen realized his right hand still wasn't moving, knowing what was about to come next he groaned and changed the mental score board back into the spirit's favor just as his right hand started to draw on him against his will.

* * *

Ryou glared at his forehead in the school's third floor bathroom mirror, the eye of Horus drawn perfectly was still dark against his pale skin a day later. He let the hand holding his bangs up fall back into place to hide the offending mark, at least it along with the others the spirit had drawn on him were all easy to hide.

He glared at his real reflection as if he'd be able to see past it to the darkness within, "You're a real bastard." The insult (with no hint of hesitation) didn't entice the spirit to the surface. Of all times to hide in his soul room, he chooses the moments in which Ryou wants to stand up for himself and basically rant the spirit's ears off. It wasn't fair, stupid spirit bugs him for a week and-argh, face me like a man!

Giving a huff Ryou unbuttoned his school uniform shirt the way his dark side does, pushed his bangs on either side of his face to reveal the third eye once more, before grabbing fistfuls of hair on either side of his head and holding them up in an attempt to imitate the spirit's bat-like hair style. Glaring at the mirror was his last finishing touch to his 'Bakura' impression.

"Stupid bastard. You have stupid pigtail hair, if you ask me," shaking his imitation bat wings for emphasis, "maybe you should brush your hair once in a millennia."

Even though it wasn't really the spirit he was yelling at he felt better for saying it out loud regardless.

Ryou took the mocking further, lowering his voice an octave, "Look at me, I'm 'Bakura', I have nothing better to do than insult my _**better**_ half cause I'm obviously so insecure about my own appearance. Wah, if I didn't look like such a girl maybe then I'd be able to beat the pharaoh, wah!" Ryou let go of his own hair to grab the sink as he yelled with all his might as his imitation of the spirit, "BAKA!"

There was a flash under his shirt and the reflection in the mirror straightened and flipped his host off.

The mental score board however had shifted back into Ryou's favor. For now…

* * *

It came out a bit differently then I intended and I guess it didn't really end, I just always imagined that those two would always be at odds to get one up on the other. *shrugs* anyway hope you liked it, I'd be glad if I even got just one person to giggle at this oneshot. Anyway, please review, it makes me happy! :D


	3. Losing Your Mind, Are We?

A/N: Damn, I was hoping this would be longer than the first two chapters had been :/

* * *

The young receptionist was busy taking calls and organizing paperwork, but her focus was far from her responsibilities. Her eyes kept drifting hopefully to the door on the side of the waiting room that led down to the doctor's office rooms. She fluffed her chestnut colored hair repeatedly, a nervous reflex as she waited for the one she longed to see leave from his appointment.

Transferring a call over to her co-worker, she didn't want to be distracted for this moment; she drummed her nails impatiently not noticing her fellow receptionist glare at the back of her head. The door opened in a fluid motion and the brunette smiled, sitting up to try and get the young man walking out's attention.

"Have a good afternoon, Bakura-san!"

Ryou Bakura was wrapping a scarf around his neck, his doe brown eyes briefly acknowledged her nodding ever so slightly before moving on to leave the waiting room entirely. The receptionist pouted in disappointment, why were the cute boys so deeply troubled? She guessed she could excuse the rude cold shoulder from the usually bright boy, today he looked exhausted.

Ryou walked down the hallways with his head down, looking dejectedly towards the ground as he entered the elevator. He laid his head against elevator wall and groaned, he hated coming here every two weeks. Under his shirt there was a flash of light, he sighed and pressed the button for the lobby. He felt paranoid that someone might see the spirit that just appeared in the elevator beside him even though he knew very well only he could see it.

"_If you dislike this place so much then why keep coming back_?"

Ryou just shook his head, standing up straight again to fiddle with his coat, just to have something to occupy his hands. The teen purposely didn't make eye contact with his doppelganger; he just stared at the closed doors ignoring the question addressed to him. The Ring spirit grumbled and floated in front of his host to give him a pointed look.

Ryou's eye drifted up to meet red orbs, "I…I have to come here." He was glad to hear the ding of the elevator; the teen swooped through the doors and stumbled through the lobby for the exit. The spirit walked calmly after his host arms crossed. Both walked from the building, the teen chanced a glance at the sign next to the door; Domino's Mental Hospital.

"_They believe you're losing your mind, Yadonushi-sama._" The spirit couldn't hide the sadistic smirk at the irony. Ryou pulled his coat tighter around him in the chilled autumn air.

"I'm _not_!" Ryou said aggressively, "You are real..."

The spirit laughed, "_Don't sound so sure, Yadonushi, could it be you're not trying to convince those healers, but yourself? Maybe I'm just a figment of your imagination._" His laughter became more profound, "_What? Afraid all those people in comas might have really been __**your**__ doing?_"

"Stop it!" Ryou turned on his alter self, not caring in the least if he was seen yelling at nothing but thin air, "Just stop already! I don't subject myself to those stupid quacks' condescending attitudes for nothing! You aren't my imagination, you're not a defense mechanism, and you're not a split personality!"

The spirit raised an eyebrow at the red faced teen, Ryou took deep breaths to calm himself finally tearing his gaze away from his tenant. The thief leaned against the fence they were standing next to, if he was surprised by his host's outburst he didn't show it.

"_If you're so sure then why doubt it?_" Why doubt me? The thief watched Ryou sigh and run a hand through his white mane.

"I just…need to be sure. Absolutely." Normally the spirit wouldn't bother with what his host did on his own time but curiosity got the better of him in the situation, he just couldn't help but wonder-

"_Why?_"

Ryou turned away, "Because if you weren't real then I really would be alone."

* * *

OWARI

* * *

Hope you enjoyed this one! It's one of my favs!

Poor lonely Ryou, cheer him up with reviews, he loves those ya know -^-^-


	4. A Shot in the Dark

Okay, so I honestly tried to make it Malik/Bakura, but it seems like it came out tendershipping anyway. What can I say, I'm a hard-core tendershipper. :D

* * *

The kisses they shared were anything but gentle, fierce and hungry but never gentle. It was possible neither could imagine a make out session not ending with bruised and abused lips. The couple had no illusions to their relationship, it was perfectly fine that all they shared was a common desire for a good romp and then to leave the bed with no strings attached.

So when Bakura took the young Egyptian to bed in their usual routine and noticed that Malik didn't respond to his hurried advances his instincts instantly told him to be on guard. Slowing down almost painfully, Bakura lifted his head to acknowledge his lover.

Malik showed no sign of arousal; he simply stared at the ceiling with blank eyes. Growling, the white hair teen sank against his friend with a sigh. Bakura was willing himself to calm down so that he could grab his stuff and get the hell out of here, least Malik try to converse him into some "deep, meaningful" discussion.

Malik blinked out of his daze in that moment and grabbed Bakura's forearms, pulling his "boyfriend" closer, kissing that smirk with a tenderness the older teen had never experienced before. Bakura adopted a look of confusion on his face and he willed the bulge in his pants to disappear so he could escape before-

"Run away with me?" Malik whispered against his lips.

-something like _that_ happened.

**Dread…**

**Utterly and completely dreadful…**

**How could this situation get **_**any**_** worse?**

"Yes."

* * *

Ryou was waiting at the park, school had been out for several hours and the sun was even starting to dip into the horizon by now. He had waited patiently on the bench until the younger children left before situating himself in his favorite spot in the park. Scrolling through the songs on his iPod, he scooted towards the center of the merry-go-round and laid himself down, humming to the tune blaring through his ear buds.

After nearly an hour of sitting rigidly until he could have the park to himself, Ryou was now relieved enough into the quiet that had fallen over the disserted park that it was no surprise he had fallen asleep. He had his arm thrown over his head, the hood of his jacket falling out of place to show off his fluffy white hair, his mouth slightly opened and his tongue just barely visible. He was the picture of perfection, sleeping so innocently out in the open like that.

That was how Bakura found him.

"Oi, Ryou," the older teen nudged his brother's foot lightly before climbing onto the play equipment alongside his look alike sibling.

Ryou blinked awake and stretched, Bakura reached an arm over Ryou to grab an ear bud and put it in his ear. Ryou smiled, but didn't speak until the song playing on the iPod finished.

"You keep skipping school like this; Mum and Dad are _eventually_ going to get wind of it."

Bakura choose to ignore this and just stared at the changing sky above them both.

"I was with Malik."

"I know," Ryou said with a grumble. That was usually where Bakura spent the whole day when he didn't go to school with his brother. He tried real hard not to frown at the number of times both boys hadn't shown up at class just in the past month. Ryou didn't want to admit that he was jealous, Malik was his best friend and Bakura was his older brother, he loved both of them respectively and wanted them to be happy. For two years, the three of them had been inseparable but when Bakura and Malik had become lovers, it seemed like they spent all their time with each other and Ryou felt _very_ left out.

"So…what do you think?"

"Eh?" Ryou blinked, "Sorry I wasn't listening." Bakura turned on his side and pinched his brother's cheek, the younger teen yelp and slapped Bakura's hand away from his face.

"I said that…Malik asked me to run away with him." Bakura nearly choked having to say it for a second time, it was still an absurd concept for him to even process. Ryou gasped and turned on his side as well to face his brother.

"You're kidding?"

Bakura found he couldn't look into those doe brown eyes; he shyly traced the metal panels between them. He felt he would crumble under that constant stare, he'd never admit it to anyone but as Ryou held him in high regards Bakura too thought very highly of his younger brother. Ryou was his best friend.

"And?" Bakura winced hearing the wounded tone.

"And…I said yes."

There was a jerk and Bakura had to grab the bars of the merry-go-round to keep himself from falling off as Ryou's hurried exit rocketed the wheel into motion. The older teen frowned as he watched his brother grab his back pack from the park bench and take off running. With a sigh Bakura laid himself back down and stared up at the now spinning sky,

"Dammit," he mused aloud, "that could have gone better."

* * *

Ryou knew the instant Bakura had returned home because his parents' voices had erupted in a volume contest that could only be provoked by their rebellious older son. 'Shoo'ing ten year old Amane to her own room where she could block their parents' arguments out with her cartoons, Ryou sat patiently in his room.

He didn't have to wait long.

Apparently Bakura hadn't even wasted time listening to his parents; simply bypassing them to get to the person he really wanted to settle scores with. The older teen burst into the room, shut and locked the door before promptly tacking his brother to the bed. Ryou squeaked and squirmed but Bakura was taller and more muscular, he held Ryou done with one arm and tickled his brother's sides with his free hand.

"Why you gotta ditch me during our 'special time', huh?" Bakura was of course referring to the quality time they spent in the park.

"Aheh, don't make it…ahahaha, sound so dirty…perv!" Ryou was breathless when Bakura finally relented. They laid there for several minutes as the younger of the two caught his breath.

"So, why do you really not want me to go?"

Ryou frowned, "I'm gonna miss you and Malik. I don't really have any other friends ya know." Bakura saw what was coming and grabbed his brother's hand.

"You can't come with us."

Ryou suddenly felt angry once again, not only because Bakura refused him when he was so obviously lonely but because even after so long his brother could still read him like a book.

"It's not even like you two are in a serious relationship, it's just a meaningless fling!" The younger said in a huff. Bakura gave a sad smile and rubbed his thumb over his brother's hand.

"Is that what you've been telling yourself," Bakura teased. Ryou cringed, was it that obvious that he was jealous? "It's ok, that's what I've been telling myself too."

Ryou raised a questioning eyebrow towards his brother but kept quiet. He glanced at their hands and carefully intertwined their fingers. He remember when they were younger, how close they were. They didn't need anyone. Bakura bloomed in high school; his dark personality attracting attention while Ryou was left in the shadows. But Bakura only had eyes for him. But now…because of Malik Bakura was going to leave him behind. How could they be laying together as they were at this moment and feel so far away from each other?

"I don't want to be alone, 'Kura." Bakura rolled over and pulled Ryou to him, hugging him tightly.

"I think…I might love him, Ryou." Bakura felt his younger brother stiffen, he sighed and pulled away to look him in the face. "You know I'll always love you Ryou, you and Amane both." He rubbed his thumb across Ryou's cheek, silently glad there were no tears there. "But whatever I might have with Malik…whatever it _could_ be…well, I need to be absolutely sure."

"Do you really think you might be in love with him?" Ryou nuzzled up to his brother sleepily, somewhere deep down past all the sorrow and jealousy at the thought of those two running away together, he felt a spark of happiness for his friend. Malik deserved happiness with the life he lived, Bakura had always been there for Ryou and he knew that Bakura would look after Malik properly despite his rumored reputation.

Bakura smiled as his sleepy brother and started to close his eyes as well, he hoped for peaceful dreams tonight. He honestly wasn't sure why he had said yes to Malik, it had to be something for Bakura to agree with no hesitation. People went on and on about 'love' being the most powerful force there was on this planet, maybe it was resposible. Bakura wasn't sure. He whispered the only response he could give to a question like that.

"I wouldn't leave you for just anyone."

* * *

**OWARI**


	5. Your Role in My Life

A/N: For those of you waiting for an update for 'What Could of Been', I've rencently gotten back on the horse and I promise another chapter in a matter of days

Otherwise, please enjoy yet another oneshot~! ;]

* * *

He paced the chambers with an agitated aura about himself. He hardly paused when his lover entered and approached him.

"What's the matter?"

The questioned shattered the silence that had hung heavy in the air mere moments ago, the man felt he could finally breathe again. He turned to the other and swooped them into his arms in a rare gesture as he planned his next words wisely.

"If…I were to sing," a raised eyebrow from the one in his arms, "would you harmonize with me? Play a game with me? Pretend to e more than we are."

The silence returned, sucking the oxygen away and leaving the corners of his vision dark. The small lover squirmed in the arms of the regal man, pondering the odd behavior. It felt like many a century before either spoke again.

"What an odd request…"

The man gave a small smile just catching the acceptance in that reply, he pushed the bag from his lover's shoulder, stripping the slender shoulders of the unnecessary weight and soon after; the coat that covered them. The lover caught his wandering hands and drew away in order to replace the jacket.

"Good sir, you mustn't take advantage of an unwedded _Maiden_." A knowing smile. "I've encountered many suitors…" the bed sagged as it was sat upon, "what, dare I ask, makes thee so special?"

The man kneeled before his lover and took the porcelain hands, staring seriously into those big eyes. He almost let the mask slide away, it was suppose to be enjoyable but this moment called for a certain level of somberness and proper mannerisms.

"My Dearest, I am of noble blood, there is none fairer a partner for thee than I."

The lover's lip quivered, drawn in by the man's advances and fancy declarations yet no more finished with their game then he was. The hands were snatched away.

"What of the High Priest? Surely, he is lonely and earns for companionship. How forlorn he must be without a Maiden of his very own."

A growl. "He is a vial; repulsive!"

The man's 'dearest' was not fooled by such harsh words, but did not fault nor scorn the man for saying them.

"You hardly know the man, who are you to assume the worst of him?"

"He has set his eyes on a jewel on which I have a claim to. Aren't I not the Prince whom has dared all of hell's tortures to be with thee?"

"A jewel, huh?" Eyes rolled in disguised mirth.

"Oh, but you are, Sweet Maiden. A treasure even! Why, all the men in all the lands have strived to have such a marvelous beauty," a smirk, "Quick, like lightening, I made that beating ruby hidden beneath your bosom mine."

"A thief then?" A gasp, hot lips snuffing the conversation like a candle.

The man pushed his lover, his partner, his light down onto the bed, his eyes closed to the sensations the taste of that little mouth could put him through. When the younger grabbed fistfuls of the man's hair and tugged, he thought he might lose it completely. The Prince bit down on the tasty lips and let his hands wander a little lower themselves.

"With such a devilishly taste, a Maiden you most certainly are not, Vixen! A fox in my bed."

The lover arched into the hands that wondered all over and purred in delight.

"My Lord, tell me more of my stolen heart." The man rubbed his hips against the body beneath eliciting moans and airy breaths (sounds that were similar to waves crashing on rocks, oh how he wished to be pounded on himself).

Closed eyes and head through back, "Does it beat like a drum, my Ruby Heart?"

The man was spreading butterfly kisses down a slender neck, his hand hitching up the garments revealing milky smooth skin, and his pelvis seemed to meld between the lover's legs quite intimately. The Prince felt a smile tug at his face, his ear pressed to the chest of his beloved.

"Whenever I am near, it throbs an inspiring rhythm indeed."

Clothes flew off them both, littering the floor like rain. "W-whenever…you are near, My Lord?"

"Yes," a well placed lick, "it _aches_ to be with my own beating heart."

The lover could barely speak, seeing stars as they were both nearing no man's land. It would be late too soon, when they stumbled over into ecstasy they would no longer be able to pronounce proper words let alone fully form sentences. Their game was coming to an end.

"And," a hesitant whisper, "is it?"

Strangled cries, panting, declarations of love, and promises of eternity; the two had entered their own world of passion.

"Yes."

* * *

Can you guess which pairing this was? :D


End file.
